J-Star
by Dragonslab
Summary: He lived his entire life peacefully and relatively normally. He never expected a stone mask to knock the dominoes over and turn everything upside down. After that freak accident, his life is now a series of one bizarre incident after another. Was it a coincidence or was it his destiny? Regardless, Joheness has no choice but to relive tragedy and unravel the mystery of his bloodline
1. Prologue

_The year is 1889. Within England there is a certain town, in which there is a certain hospital. It is within this hospital a tragedy is about to unfold._

* * *

The old grandfather clock on the western wall of the small waiting room fills the quiet space with a familiar chime. A blonde-haired man stirs in his seat before affixing his eyes to the old piece that sprung to life at the arrival of midnight. He watches impatiently as the pendulum behind the glass panel swings out of sync with the ding-dong rhythm, wondering when the nerve-wracking wait will finally come to an end.

Before the clock could even finish progressing to 12:01, the double doors leading into the hall lined with operating rooms swings open. The blonde man immediately rises to his feet and looks at the doctor expectantly. He notices the long, white coat of the doctor now has noticeable splotches of blood strewn across it.

"If you're ready," the doctor begins, making sure to keep his eyes averted from the nervous blonde man "you may come see her now. The procedure was a success." The doctor recedes back into the hallway, not waiting for the man to respond. The doctor's words did little to ease the man's worries, for he held a grave expression while talking that did not bode well. Nevertheless, the blonde man soon follows him, after opting to leave his eccentric, checkered top hat on his seat in the waiting room.

* * *

Once inside the well-lit room, the blonde man hastens to the side of the hospital bed. Atop it lies a heaving woman, her eyes shut and her face slick with sweat.

"Sp-Speedwagon?" She calls out. The blonde man quickly wraps both his hand around her own.

"Yes, yes Erina. I'm right here." Erina smiles slightly as her breathing gradually balances out. Speedwagon worriedly looks up to the doctor who stands at the bedside opposite to him.

"No need to worry, Mr. Speedwagon." The doctor reassures him. "She's been slipping in and out of consciousness since about halfway through the procedure. She's completely stable and will be perfectly fine, she's just tired." The doctor looks knowingly at the nurse who stands at the foot of the bed. "She had quite the hefty task, after all."

Speedwagon lets his gaze drift to the nurse as well. A smile spreads across his face once he sees the little bundle she's cradling in her arms. Quiet murmurs and soft cries emanate from the swaddling baby as the nurse gently rocks and tries to calm it until the mother is in a state where she can do so herself.

"By Jove! Well, tell me! Is it a boy or a girl?" Speedwagon eagerly presses the doctor for an answer. The doctor's face is once again stricken by grief before responding.

"…a boy." Speedwagon's own giddiness is promptly nipped upon seeing the doctor's grave expression. "Mr. Speedwagon…" the doctor continues "could you come with me to the back?" The doctor gestures to the long, blue curtain that separates the half of the room with the sanitation station from the half where they delivered Erina's baby. "There's something we need to discuss."

"I suppose so." Speedwagon warily answers. After gently removing his hands from Erina's, Speedwagon follows the doctor around the edge of the curtain, noticing a similar, disheartened expression on the nurse's face as he passed.

Once around the curtain, the doctor continues to the sink and waits next to it patiently. Speedwagon traces the doctor's steps slowly, feeling a sense of dread well up inside him with every footfall. Eventually, Speedwagon stands by the doctor's side, in front of the sink. When he looks down, what he sees within the metallic washbasin horrifies him.

A baby, still covered in the blood from its birthing, lies motionless atop a towel. Speedwagon turns on his heel and yanks the doctor up by his collar into the air.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Speedwagon spits out in a harsh whisper, not wanting to alarm Erina.

"P-Please, Mr. Speedwagon! I did nothing to harm this baby! He came out a stillborn!" Speedwagon glares up at the doctor unsurely, but eventually releases his grip, letting the doctor fall back to his wobbly legs. After a prolonged silence, during which the doctor regained his bearings, Speedwagon presses him further.

"I presume he's also Erina's?" The doctor nods.

"Yes, he was delivered shortly after the one you saw earlier." Speedwagon sighs grievously, feeling his heart break.

"To think…" he mutters "that she was heavy with not one, but two of his children…" The thought that his best friend's son would die before even breathing his first breath made Speedwagon shed a tear.

"It's the most bizarre thing." The doctor replies. "I say he was stillborn, but he in fact was flush with life, up until he emerged from his mother. The boy is almost twice the size of the other lad and by all means appeared healthier, so it makes no sense…"

The doctor notices Speedwagon has once again donned a doubtful, hostile expression and he stammers to clarify. "S-Sir, let me assure you- this is the best hospital money can buy, if there was a chance that he could've lived then he would surely be wailing like a canary as we speak." The doctor looks down at the baby. "But it's as if… as soon as he was born, he gave up." Speedwagon tears his gaze away from the display, not able to stomach it any longer.

"Why is it you pulled me back here?" He demanded.

"I thought the news would be better coming from her trusted friend than some doctor she barely knows." The doctor answers. Speedwagon shakes his head violently, rejecting the idea.

After all Erina's been through, after becoming a widow mere weeks after her wedding, Speedwagon knew she couldn't find out that the son of her beloved didn't survive childbirth. _She would think it's her fault!_ Speedwagon thought. _That she wasn't strong enough! Her heart can't handle anymore tragedy!_

"I understand how you feel," the doctor continues "but would you rather she hear it from me than you?" Speedwagon shakes his head once more.

"I don't want the news to befall her ears at all!" The doctor sighs.

"Yes, I'm sure, but unfortunately that's not an option. Living or not, the child is still hers. She must know so that she can plan his funerary rights. The poor lad is yet to even be named by her!" The doctor begins to walk towards the edge of the curtain, apparently deciding on his own that it was up to him to tell her. Speedwagon grits his teeth and clenches his fist, believing fully in his heart that he couldn't let Erina know of this. He reaches out and grabs the doctor's sleeve before he can exit the curtain.

"I…" Speedwagon begins "…I have money. Whatever your price may be… to cover this up. Believe me when I say that she won't survive hearing about this baby boy." The doctor stares long and hard at Speedwagon, whose cheek had stained with a streak from his tears. Eventually, the doctor submits and heeds Speedwagon's wish; moreso because of his resolve than the promise of money.

"It will be for the best if we rid ourselves of him now, then." The doctor states simply.

"What do you mean?" Speedwagon inquires. The doctor doesn't respond, but instead fixes his gaze on the wall next to the sink. Speedwagon eventually turns to look with the doctor and his eyes land on what the doctor must be referring to. A trash chute that goes down to the waste bin outside.

Speedwagon opens his mouth to protest but stops himself. Considering this is what he wanted, he feels he has no right to be specific about how the deed is conducted.

Speedwagon doesn't say anything to the doctor. He doesn't say yes, he doesn't say no. He doesn't nod nor does he shake his head. Speedwagon simply releases his hold of the doctor's sleeve before walking past him and towards the curtain.

As Speedwagon walks away, he hears the doctor's own footsteps as he approaches the sink. He hears cloth briefly brush against the metal of the sink as the baby is lifted up. He hears the footsteps of the doctor continue.

Speedwagon grabs and pulls back the edge of the curtain to enter the half of the room that Erina rested in. _Once I exit this curtain,_ Speedwagon silently declares, _the young boy will no longer exist. Not to me, nor to Erina, nor to anyone._ Before Speedwagon can take his first step into the other side, he hears a bang. The bang of an object colliding into the side of the chute as it fell. Following this bang is another one. And another one. Each sounding more muffled and further down than the last.

With each sound from the object tumbling down the chute, Speedwagon's heart sunk deeper. _Jonathan…_ Speedwagon silently called. _Forgive me._

* * *

 _The year is 1889. Within England there is a certain town, in which there is a certain hospital, by which there is a certain alley. It is within this alleyway a tragedy unfolded._

* * *

The alley remains still and silent, with a soft illumination being cast into it by the lights of the street it's connected to. A distant banging noise resounds in the alley, stirring awake a cat who'd been asleep on a carboard box. The noise repeats itself several times, growing louder and closer as it falls. Eventually, an object wrapped loosely in cloth falls in the trash bin atop the bags of waste and garbage.

The cat springs up and hisses at the foreign object before jumping from its perch and bounding down and out the alley. Once the cat made its exit, the alley returned to being still and silent, just as it was before. It almost seems as though nothing is amiss. As though nothing really changed.

But something did change. An innocent child remained lifeless amongst waste and filth. In a position he didn't deserve. The blood that coursed through his veins was too noble, too pure to end this way.

It's when this injustice is recognized that a single thought runs through the baby.

 _Just breathe._

The chest of the babe softly thumps. After a brief delay, it does so again. Only one short delay more, and the thump continues, but now as a steady rhythm. A soft, weak cough briefly emanates from the cloth bundle.

The cough stops. The thumping in the chest ceases as well.

A loud, powerful crying replaces the pitiful coughing. A sharp heartbeat echoes in the boy's chest cavity.

"WAHHHH! WAAAAHHHHH!" Not only the alley, but the street it connects to is filled with the loud pleas from the newly-abandoned child. Whether it was a miracle, extreme luck, the aligning of the stars, or anything in between, the baby lived once more.

It doesn't take long for someone to acknowledge the ear raking cries coming from the alley. The acknowledgment arrives in the form of a middle-aged man, on his way home from getting some supplies.

The man hurries down the alley to the source of the crying, dropping his bags as he went. He needn't search for long before finding the baby, wrapped in his towel, in the top of the waste receptacle.

"H-Hello there, little fella." The man softly states while carefully lifting the boy up in his arms. "Are you hurt? Where's your mommy at?" The child continues to wail, albeit slightly softer than before. The man knew it was a silly question to ask. There's only one reason a living baby would be in a trash can.

The man debates for a moment on what to do, not sure if he could take in the child himself. While wondering what to do, the baby's fidgeting makes the corner of the towel concealing the left shoulder slide off.

The man glances at the base of the baby's neck, where it connects to the left shoulder, and notices a splotch. He at first assumes it to be another bloodstain from birth, but upon looking a bit closer, the man realizes the splotch is in the acute shape of a star.

"We~ell, what do we have here? That's an interesting little birthmark you have there, fella. Looks exactly like a star!" The baby's crying all but stops after the man's comment. Once he ceases his crying, the baby's eyes open wide and stare up at the man who pulled him from the garbage. The man feels moved by the sparkling, purple eyes the boy has.

After a few more moments of staring inquisitively at the unique child, the man sighs in defeat. "Dawww, fine! I guess I'll take you in. For the time being, at least." The man wraps the baby a bit more securely and snugly in the towel before making his way out of the alley. He steps out and onto the sidewalk of the street, completely forgetting about the tools and materials he left behind. "So, tell me little guy, do you believe in fate?"

* * *

 _17 years later, in this same exact town, there's a certain young man running late to his graduation ceremony…_

"BOY! You aren't going to make it if you don't leave now!" An old man sitting at the kitchen table and reading the newspaper shouts out in a gruff voice.

"I know! I know!" Responds another, younger voice from down the hall. "I'm leaving now!" The young man continues as he hops out of the hallway and into the kitchen, pulling on his other shoe as he enters.

"Good grief, son. If you're going to wait till the last minute to leave, at least tell me ahead of time so I don't bother cooking you breakfast!" The old man scolds while gesturing to the plate of eggs and sausage at the seat across from him.

"Sorry dad!" The young man exclaims before planting a goodbye kiss on top of his father's bald head. "Just wrap it for me and I'll eat it when I get back." After saying goodbye, he walks past the plate of food, picking up the glass of orange juice and downing it in one chug before slamming it back on the table. The father sighs at his son's antics, deciding not to chastise him any further in the hopes that it'll hasten the time in which he leaves. "Alright, I'm off!"

He quickly steps to the door leading out of the house and reaches for the handle.

"One more thing!" The father barks. The son stops and groans while turning to face his father, expecting to be hit with more criticisms. Instead he just sees his old man smiling at him from behind his newspaper. "I'm real proud of you, Johen." Johen returns the smile and nods.

"Yeah. Thank you, dad."


	2. A Bizarre Proposal

My name is Joheness Henderson. Son of Johann Henderson.

I'm 17 years of age, my blood type is A, my height measures at 195 centimeters, and my zodiac (not that it matters) is Capricorn. I currently find myself running down the street, late, to my university. Despite my name being Joheness, most of the familiar inhabitants of this town affectionately refer to me as-

"JoJo!" I halt my running to a skidding stop when I hear someone call to me from across the street. I look to see old man Jackson, the owner of the general goods store, struggling to lift a large crate off the delivery carriage.

"Mr. Jackson? Good morning to you! Is everything alright?" He offers me a weak laugh while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Afraid not, son. I've been trying to unload my shipment, but these old bones aren't what they used to be. Could you possibly give me a hand? Put those big muscles to good use?"

"I…" I hesitantly alternate my gaze between Mr. Jackson and the street leading to my university. _I'm already going to be late, but…_ "Alright! I'll lend you my assistance! Let's get this done quickly!" The old man smiles warmly at me as I jog across the street.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I unload the final box from the wagon. _Good, that didn't take too long._ Mr. Jackson nods approvingly at me as I place the crate on the floor of his store.

"Thank you, JoJo. I really appreciate it. You always were a good, helpful lad." I blush slightly at his praise before waving while stepping out the doorway.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Jackson. I'll be sure to stop by on my way home this afternoon!" With that, I hastily resume running down the street. _Darn it! I hope the professors won't be angry with me…_

Only a short while longer of running and occasionally greeting the folk who shout, "morning JoJo!" at me, and I arrive at the front of the university. I'm surprised to see, standing in front of the gate, my close friend Adam. Upon noticing me, Adam shoots me a glare and begins stomping over to me.

"JoJo! Where have you been? Do you realize how late you are?" I nervously nod at him while bowing my head in shame.

"H-Have they begun the ceremony?" I quickly ask.

"Have they begun the ceremony?!" Adam repeats. "A better question is, have they called your name yet?" I groan in frustration while rushing towards the front doors.

"I must hurry! If I can slip in before they call me up, everything will be fine!" I reach to grab the handle, but before my hand can touch it, I feel Adam place his hand on my shoulder.

"JoJo! You moron, aren't you forgetting something?" I glance at him in confusion, unsure of what he's referring to. He frowns at me before raising his hand and pointing to his graduation cap.

"Oh, rats! I was in such a hurry this morning that I completely forgot my cap and gown!" Adam sighs at my carelessness. He removes his hand from my shoulder and begins taking off his gown. "A-Adam?"

"Oh, put a sock in it! Since they already gave me my diploma, I'll lend you my cap and gown. Though I doubt it'll be big enough for you…" I smile appreciatively at my reliable friend.

"Oh Adam, I-" I'm cut off by Adam shoving his discarded graduation garments in my face.

"Save the mushy stuff for later, JoJo. If you don't hurry, you won't be graduating today." I nod while snatching the clothes from his hand.

"R-Right!"

I run down the hall of the spacious university while struggling to pull the gown down over my head. _Urgh! Adam wasn't kidding, this thing really is a tight fit!_ Once the gown is finally on, albeit stiffly, I place the cap atop my head. _Now all that remains is to make it to the courtyard in time!_

I take a sharp turn at the final intersection in the hall and sprint with all my might to the doorway at the end. _Just beyond that door!_ I can already hear the dean's voice as he calls off the names. Once I reach the door, I grab the handle and quickly sling it open.

The courtyard is filled with familiar faces, both of students and townsfolk. To the left of the flora-filled courtyard stands the small group of remaining graduating students. To the right, the attending family and friends of them.

"Again!" My observing of the people is interrupted by the dean resuming the ceremony. "Again, that was William Hansley. Graduating in mathematics and education, William Hansley." William shakes the dean's hand then walks away to rejoin his classmates. Some in the crowd clap for him while others stare at me, the guy who just busted through the doors halfway into the ceremony. _William "Hansley"? Oh, thank goodness, I made it before my name was called… Wait. William "Hansley"? That means that next is-_

"Next is quite the exemplary student!" The dean continues. "A young man whose hard work and intellect has helped him remain at the top of his class! Someone who is renowned not just for excelling as a student, but for his generosity and good work throughout our humble town. Graduating in Archaeology, Joheness Henderson."

The dean looks throughout the group of students expectantly, trying to find me. After searching for a moment, he joins with the rest of the crowd in staring at me as I approach his podium from the doors instead of the body of students.

"J-Joheness?" He asks in confusion. I arrive in front of him and try my best to smile innocently, as though nothing was wrong. After a brief pause, the dean clears his throat. "Again, that was Joheness Henderson. Graduating in archaeology, Joheness Henderson." He hands me my diploma and I shake his hand before quickly walking away to join the rest of the students. _Whew, I somehow made it…_

After taking a spot near the back of the student body, I begin looking through the crowd of townsfolk opposite of us. _I wonder if she's here?_ I continue anxiously analyzing the faces of the attendants to try and find her while the dean calls the remaining graduates. _I made sure to invite her, but she may have left after she saw I wasn't amongst the other students…_

I become downcast upon thinking this possibility. After growing disheartened, I notice a hand clad in a silken white glove raise into the air amongst the crowd. I follow the waving hand down to its owner to see the woman I'd been looking for. _Ah! Margaret!_

I subtly wave back at my beloved while returning a warm smile. _What a fool I am. I should've known better than to doubt whether she'd be here._ The dean finishes calling the last few students, though I don't manage to catch any of their names, as I'm too preoccupied with anxiously waiting to reunite with Margaret.

"With that," the dean enthusiastically shouts "the graduation ceremony is concluded! I give you our graduating class of 1906!" The crowd begins cheering and clapping, as do the group of students. Some hug each other, others yank off their caps and toss them into the air.

I, however, rush away from the group and towards the crowd. Margaret matches my movements by maneuvering around the other attendants and towards me. We meet between the two groups and, before I can say anything, Margaret jumps into my arms and plants her lips unto mine.

"*mwah* Congratulations, Johen!" She ecstatically congratulates me while keeping her arms locked around my chest as tight as she can.

"Haha, thank you my love." I can't help but smile affectionately at the beautiful, blonde woman embracing me so lovingly.

This girl, Margaret, is the girl I'm currently courting and, previously, one of my childhood best friends. You see, I was an adopted boy with no siblings and no mother, so I was always very lonely. Most of the other kids in this town never much cared to hang around me because I was much larger than them and excelled at any game we played.

One day, I met a boy I'd never seen before at the local park. He was trying to protect this girl, who I'd later learn to be his cousin, from the other kids. They snatched her doll away from her and began picking on and jeering at her. The boy accompanying her was frailer and smaller than the other kids. Despite his best efforts to stand up to them, he was getting beaten and made fun of in short time.

Being moved by his valiant effort, and not being able to stomach the despicable sight anymore, I stepped in and gave all the bullies a good pummeling for him. The two graciously thanked me and introduced themselves as Adam and Margaret. We've been an inseparable trio ever since.

While maintaining my embrace with Margaret, the dean approaches us. I quickly remove myself from the hug and stand readily, expecting him to chastise me for being late.

"Mr. Joheness, may I have a moment of your time?" He sternly questions.

"B-But of course, sir." I turn to Margaret. "Margaret? If you'll excuse me." She nods while looking between the dean and I worriedly.

"Very well, Johen. I have to go find Adam, wherever he ran off to, anyway. We'll see you later." I nod while smiling reassuringly as she walks away. The dean walks towards the edge of the yard while gesturing for me to follow.

"I-I'm not in any trouble am I, sir?" I'm caught off-guard when he begins laughing at my question.

"What? Why of course not! You're the best student this university has ever had the pleasure of educating, you can afford to be late to your graduation." I join with him by hesitantly laughing. _I'm not sure an educator should say that…_

"Then what did you need to speak with me about?" The dean stops once we reach the edge of the spacious courtyard. He looks around observantly to make sure we're out of earshot from the others before moving in closely to me.

"There are some gentlemen here who'd like to speak with you." He whispers to me.

"What for?" I nervously ask.

"Well, I may or may not have mailed off your archaeology thesis to some associates of mine."

"You did what? Why would you do that? I never gave you permission!" He laughs once more at my half-aggressive questioning.

"I did it because it would be a waste not to!" He eagerly refutes. "You're a prodigy when it comes to archaeology and your thesis is a work of pure genius! I happen to be close friends with an archaeologist with great connections across the world. I informed him of your potential and sent him some of your work, including your thesis."

"And he's here now?" I ask nervously. The dean nods and looks knowingly across the courtyard.

"Indeed, he is. You know, you should be thanking me right now. I've practically given you a perfect opportunity on a silver platter. This could be your ticket to climbing up to the top of the ladder in only a matter of years."

"My apologies, sir. I'm just a bit surprised is all. I didn't wake up this morning expecting my career to get jump-started fresh out of schooling." He laughs at my response before walking forward to meet the two men who'd begun approaching us from across the courtyard.

"Joheness," the dean begins "I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Alvin Miller." The taller, bearded man steps forward and offers me his hand, which I quickly take up and shake firmly.

"A pleasure, Mr. Joheness." Alvin states.

"To you as well, Mr. Miller." He shakes his head.

"Oh, come now, no need to be so formal. Just call me Al. We'll be a part of the same team soon, after all." I drop my mouth in awe at what he says, not expecting him to recruit me as a worker on the spot. I glance at the dean who's smugly nodding at me. _Yeah, I definitely owe him for this._

"I-I don't know what to say sir! I'd been worrying about work for quite a while now. To be able to have a job so soon after graduating, with an archaeologist as prestigious as you no less, is-"

"Ah, hold your horses, Joheness." He mumbles, interrupting me. "It's true I plan on recruiting you immediately, but I don't want to let you go and get excited right away. There's a caveat to having you work for me. When I say I want you to work for me immediately, I mean _immediately_." He pulls out a cigarette after saying his piece.

"What do you mean?" I inquire while watching him strike a match. He answers while simultaneously lighting his smoke.

"I'd like to introduce you to Zonghan." He moves to the side and gestures to the oriental-looking man who approached us alongside him.

"I've told you, it is Tsung-han, Mr. Miller." Alvin waves dismissively at him.

"Oh potato-potatoe. Point is, this man is another archaeologist from Taiwan. We've been in touch for a while and we've… become business partners, I suppose you could say." I nod and offer my hand to the man, who grabs and shakes it.

"A pleasure to meet you too. But… what does this have to do with me working for you?"

"Well, Zonghan here came across a pretty amazing discovery recently. While sailing out to observe and map an old ship wreckage off the coast of Taiwan, he accidentally sailed off course. Eventually, he ended up a few miles off the coast of an unknown island. Interestingly enough, the island looked like it had a large mountainous formation on it, with a giant hole in the side that appeared to be a cave.

"After returning to the dock back home, he asked around the town and amongst the other ship captains and sailors. He then checked all the maps he could get his hands on. The island he saw was uncharted. No one's been there before."

"No! Mr. Miller!" Tsung-han interjects. "I've told you, if this island is the place I think it is, then it has been visited before!" Alvin once again waves his hand dismissively while shaking his head.

"If you have proof, I'd be glad to hear it. I can't treat old folk stories and fairytales as fact, though." Tsung-han grunts in agitation before turning away from Alvin.

"A folk story? What does he mean?" Tsung-han opens his mouth to respond, but Alvin beats him to it.

"Oh nothing. It's just an old legend from his hometown. He thinks the island mentioned in the legend is the same one he saw. Hilarious, right? No, we want to start a dig there before any word of it gets out. Any discoveries that can be made there will be found and unveiled to the public by our team." _I see. This really is a golden opportunity! There's no telling what buried treasures might be there. However…_

"This honestly sounds too good to be true. Why come all the way out to this small town, even going so far as to bring your colleague from across the world. I mean, I've only just graduated not even an hour ago." He scoffs at me as though it should be obvious.

"You serious, kid? After reading the work you've done, any archaeologist would want you to work for them. You're going to be one of, if not the, best archaeologists to ever live. It'd be better to have you now before you're too famous to even talk to." I blush at his praise and stumble over my words to respond with. His partner, Tsung-han, rolls his eyes at how much he's buttering me up.

"P-Please, my thesis wasn't anything that extraordinary. And even still, to give me, someone you don't even know, a chance this grand seems…" Alvin sighs at my persistent wariness while putting his cigarette out on his shoe.

"Well, like I said, it isn't necessarily going to be all sunshine and roses. I'm understaffed, so you're going to be having your hands full the majority of the time working for me. That and… Zonghan and I are planning on leaving here next week to sail out to the island."

"W-What?! Next week?" He nods.

"Zonghan has been working overseas here with me for the past year. We only recently decided we should make the expedition. We'd actually planned to leave sooner, but after getting and reading your thesis, I thought it'd be worth waiting till you graduated and extending the offer to you." I scratch my head while staring at the grass below.

"I appreciate it but… a week? Such a short time, on such short notice… It's a bit much to swallow."

"I can understand that, you don't have to answer right away. However, I'll need to know by tomorrow whether you're planning on joining us or not, so that I can make the necessary preparations." After pondering for a moment, I hesitantly nod.

"I… I'll give you my answer tomorrow, then. There are a few people I have to discuss this with first." He smiles and takes me by the hand to firmly shake it once more.

"Very well, then. I hope you'll decide to join us. We're staying at the Inn on Marriot street, so come find us there when you've decided. Zonghan, let's go." With that, he turns and walks away. Tsung-han bows at me before quickly following after.

I turn to the dean and can't help but glare at him. He notices my harsh stare and jumps back alertly.

"J-Joheness? Is there a problem?" I sigh and rub my temple.

"I don't know, is there? I appreciate the thought of you trying to get me set up fresh out of university, but you could have warned me or let me know first! Now I only have 24 hours to decide whether I'll be setting sail by next week! I've never even been on a boat!" He laughs off my concerns and pats me reassuringly on the back.

"Oh, come on now, Joheness! It's you we're talking about! If you decide to go, everything will be just fine. Heck, I'm sure in a few months from now we'll be reading about how a local boy helped uncover the treasure chest of some pirate from ages ago." After drumming up some absurd story, he walks away while continuing his hearty laughter. I frown while watching him strut away. _I wish it were that simple…_

Outside of the school, I'm surprised to see Adam and Margaret patiently waiting for me. _Good grief, it's been about an hour. Have they been waiting all this time?_ They notice me approaching and smile warmly.

"About damn time." Adam grumbles. "Here I thought we'd be waiting till dusk to be graced with your presence." Margaret lightly hits him on the shoulder.

"Don't be such a grump! This is why you can't find a lady." He blushes at her comment and turns away while frowning.

"Th-That's not true at all! It's just that I, unlike some people, prefer not to settle for a ditzy bimbo." I laugh at the obvious insult aimed at Margaret and me.

"W-Who are you calling a ditzy bimbo? Is that anyway to talk to your own cousin?!"

"Alright, alright. Come on now, you two." I step between them and begin calmly trying to settle them down. I hand Adam his folded gown and cap after they stop glaring at each other. "Here. Thanks again for having my back."

"Not a problem, JoJo." He takes and begins inspecting them. "Just as I thought… the gown's been stretched out."

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry." I half-heartedly apologize while he sighs and tucks it under his arm.

"Well," Margaret suddenly pipes up "you're both official graduates now. I say we celebrate with tea at Edward's café. Who's with me?" Adam nods and begins walking alongside her, away from the school, but I stay where I'm standing. Adam notices I'm not following.

"JoJo? What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" I hesitantly shake my head.

"No, I… I really need to hurry home. Something important has come up and I need to discuss it with my father." Concern fills both of their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Margaret worriedly asks. I quickly shake my head.

"No, no, of course not. In fact, depending on what happens, it's actually something good." They both seem relieved at my response. Adam shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright, suit yourself. More tea for us then." With that, he walks away. Margaret lingers back a while longer and continues staring at my face, probably to see if I was trying to lie about everything being alright. She eventually sighs and turns to follow Adam.

"You better make it up to me for not tagging along with us." She mumbles while giving me a pouty face. I laugh slightly at her comment and wave as she quickly walks to catch up with Adam. _Make it up to you, huh?_ I reach into my back pocket while thinking about what she just said.

I pull out from my pocket a tiny, black box. I flip it open to unveil a golden band fitted inside the white cushion of the box. The small ring represented all of the funds I'd garnered from my part-time jobs over the last few years. _I'd planned on "making it up" to you after I graduated today._ I close the box. _However, I can't really propose to her and then say I'm leaving the very next day, now can I?_ I'll have to wait and see whether I decide to join Alvin and Tsung-han before I do it. _It'd be better to wait until I returned from this voyage with them to ask her, if that's the case._

I sigh in frustration before tucking the small, black box back into my pocket. Afterwards, I begin trudging on down the street to return home. _Boy, today's events sure took a turn for the bizarre._


	3. Setting Sail

All the lights within the house are, as usual, off and I hear chatting somewhere above on the second story. I sigh while taking a good guess as to where the talking is coming from. After setting my diploma down on the coffee table within the kitchen, I head to the stairwell further down the hall.

Just as I'd suspected, the origin of the talking and laughing is within my father's large study. Inside sits my father in his cartoonishly large armchair and two… scantily clad women are each latched onto one of his arms.

"F… Father." I hesitantly call out from the doorway, unable to veil the disappointment laced in my voice.

"G-Gyueh!? J-Joheness! Why, you're back home sooner than I thought! Hahaha! I could've sworn you said that you were going to go celebrate with your lady after the ceremony?" I try to avoid staring at the almost-naked women while I answer him.

"Yes, well… something came up and I decided to come home and discuss it with you immediately." He nods rapidly before swatting the girls off of his arms, causing them to whine at him.

"Awww, Joey! We haven't even gotten to play around yet!" the one with the brown hair and, significantly, larger bosom states.

"Away with you, harlot!" my father instantly retorts. "Did you not just hear my boy? He has something important to discuss. Don't worry, I'll still pay you the full amount, just get out for now!" They both give him a hostile, dangerous look before straightening up their clothes and snatching up their discarded dresses. As they walk past me and out the door, the less voluptuous one with the darker hair stops in front of me and sizes me up and down.

"My, you sure have grown, Joheness. Why don't you come visit the brothel later and I'll give you a special service, no charge? I'm sure _you_ know how to treat a lady proper." My father retorts with a slight "hmph!" at her comment while I force my gaze away from her to try and lessen my embarrassment.

"Afraid not, Matilda. I believe I've already turned you down on that offer before…" She giggles a bit while playfully patting me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry! Your reactions are just so adorable that I can't help but tease. Well, if you ever change your mind, the offer still stands." With that, she quickly steps out the room to follow the other woman. I shut the office door before walking to sit in the less glamorous chair across from my father's desk.

"Women." he states in annoyance. "Am I right?" I frown at him once more.

"With your attitude, it's a wonder you can still find any women to keep you company, even the prostitutes." He feigns an expression as though I just broke his heart.

"How could you talk to your old man like that, Johen?! It's obvious you can't see it, but I've still got plenty enough good looks and gentlemanly charm to pull in the women like a magnet!" I shake my head.

"What part of you, exactly, is gentlemanly? More importantly…" I turn in my chair to face the wall to our left. "Why is it you're once again burning a fire in your hearth?! It's well into the Spring so why? Why?! Every single day, without fail, you ensure you have your fire burning." He laughs at my excessive frustration with his pyromania before picking up another split-piece of firewood by his desk and chucking it into the flames, causing some sparks to shoot out dangerously close to us.

"For ambience, Johen. Ambience! You know it helps with my writing."

My father, despite his personality and appearances, is actually a very successful author. He writes fictitious tales ranging from horror stories to love novels, and everything in between. He seems to have a peculiar knack for incorporating creatures known as "vampires" into his writing. They're vile beings that, from what I've gathered, seem to have an other-worldly charm to them and live by partaking of the flesh and blood of the living. Thankfully, they're just that. Fictitious.

Because of my father's success as an author and his contribution to our town's newspaper, he's actually become a surprisingly wealthy man. In other words, his unhealthy habit of stockpiling firewood is something he can actually afford.

"Well, so long as you _are_ working, I suppose I have no reason to complain. I just wish you'd have some decency and quit indulging yourself with the women down at the brothel just because you have money to spare." He turns my frown back at me while furrowing his eyebrows.

"You have a lot of nerve judging me for the company I keep. I can't exactly go out and find a broad to settle down with. Between my work and raising you, I hardly even have time to go pick up some prostitutes!"

"D-Don't turn this on me! Alright, enough of this bickering. I wasn't lying when I said I had something to discuss."

"Which is?" he asks while his expression turns a tad more serious.

"I was offered work, father. Right after the graduation, the dean introduced me to some colleagues, and they offered to recruit me onto their team." His slightly concerned, serious expression, morphs into a joyous one as he slams his hand on the table in a fit of excitement.

"That right?! Well, that's wonderful, Johen! When do you start for him?"

"Woah, slow down. I was just as excited at first, too. However, there's a catch. If I'm to work for him, I start in just a week from now. Not only that, but the first dig I join them on will be halfway across the world, off the coast of Taiwan." My father's jaw hangs slightly ajar at the revelation, and he only responds by blinking twice in confusion.

"Eh? Wait, you're serious? Well… that is indeed odd. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, yet. I said I'd let him know by tomorrow what I decide; that I had some people I needed to discuss it with first." My father stands from his chair after hearing my response. After grabbing his cane, he walks around his desk and stands a few feet in front of his fireplace, stroking his short beard while lost in thought.

"I assume you're wanting my opinion on it?" He finally asks, after a long silence.

"Y-Yessir." After I answer, he turns towards me before swiftly swatting the side of my head with his cane. "O-Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being stupid! What do you think you're doing, asking a senile old man, who spends his free time splurging on hookers, about a decision as important as this? Decisiveness, Johen! It's what you've always lacked. I thought I'd raised you better than this, so that when a moment like this arises, you'd have the resolve to make a choice."

"Wait, why am I being chastised? And how come now of all times you decide to be all philosophical and sensible? Are you saying you don't care if I decided to leave next week for who-knows how long?" He shakes his head before retracting his cane down to the floor to prop himself up with.

"Of course not. However, what I think doesn't matter. Don't squander your talent and waste your potential by worrying about what others think."

"You make it sound easy…"

"It is easy, son. There is only one wrong choice: not making one at all."

"Ok, ok, I get it old man. Jeez. It isn't as though I wanted to discuss it solely so I could hear whether or not you wanted me to go. There's also the matter of Margaret." He raises his brow inquisitively at me.

"What do you mean?" I respond by standing to join him at the fire while reaching into my back pocket. I pull out the boxed ring and unveil it to him. He scowls at me. "You didn't ask her?! What did I just say about decisiveness?! And after all this time it took you to save up for it…"

"What would you have me do? Ask her for her hand and then pack up and leave in a matter of days?"

"As I said, son, what _I_ would have you do is not part of the equation. If it _were_ up to me, I'd tell you to forget about something as frivolous as marriage. A strapping young man like yourself could have any and as many women as he wanted; no need to settle down. Yeah, why don't you be like me and enjoy the buffet?" My face naturally distorts into disgust at the premise and I turn to face him in a fit of annoyance.

"How preposterous! To think you would even joke like that, father. My heart will only ever yearn for one woman!" My passionate declaration is met by his hysterical laughter.

"Hahaha! Oh, how dull a life you will lead. With that in mind, I think you should go out on this voyage. Maybe seeing the other half of the world will open your perspective a bit." I shake my head while frowning in disappointment. _Honestly… between our stature, appearance, and (especially) personality, it's not very hard to discern that I'm his son only in name._

"It's a good thing you're a kind soul, father. Otherwise, I don't think I could stomach living with you."

"Boy oh boy, you really woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn'tcha? Buy yes, I agree. The _only_ thing we share in common is our big heart." I share a short laugh with him, after we both finally find something we agree upon. After which, I join him in staring into the fire and, eventually, I reach a decision.

"I think… I think I shall go, father." He raises his brow at my sudden decision.

"Oho? What brought this about?"

"Well, much to my chagrin, there is an ounce of truth to what you say. I want nothing more than to devote my life to Margaret and grow old with her, but… before that, just once, I'd like to go on an adventure!" He smiles at me before playfully nudging me on the shoulder.

"Atta boy! I knew after all these years that at least a little bit of my wild nature rubbed off on you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, father." I look towards the clock on his desk to see that it is already half past five o'clock. "Before it gets any later, I'm going to go inform Margaret and Adam of my decision. Depending on how late my visit draws on, I may just stay there. So, don't wait up for me."

I begin walking towards the door but stop when I feel my father grab onto my sleeve. I turn to see him gesturing towards his desk before releasing his grip and walking towards it. I follow him around to stand next to his large armchair.

"Well, since you may not be returning tonight, I may as well give you your graduation present now." he mumbles while opening the right drawer of his desk.

"A-A present? Father, you shouldn't have."

"Oh, hush up. It's the least I can do since I couldn't go out to the ceremony for you." I argue no further and watch as he pulls a long, slender grey box from the open drawer. He hands it to me and, wasting no time on words, I quickly open it.

Inside rests a long knife. Or, perhaps, it'd be more appropriate to call it a dagger. The handle and sheath both appear to be made of bronze and a purple gem, amethyst I believe, is embedded in the pommel. There's a star motif dappling either side of the sheath, no doubt as a nod to the unique birthmark I possess.

"Father, I don't know what to say, it's…"

"Wait, pull it out first. You've yet to see the best part." I nod before carefully lifting the dagger from the box and wrapping my hand around the handle. It unsheathes smoothly and I brandish it in the dim light emitting from the fire. Along the side of the blade, there are letters etched into the metal spelling: JOHENESS.

"Amazing…" I mumble. "While I do indeed love it, isn't this a tad too gaudy? It looks more like a piece of art than a blade…"

"Oh, nonsense." he retorts. "Despite its extravagant looks, I ensure you that its craftmanship is of the highest quality. Be it chiseling a wooden spear or fighting off a bear, it'll get the job done."

"I-I see…" _I doubt I'll ever be doing either of those things, but it is still a wonderful present, nonetheless._ "It costed you a fortune, no doubt…" He shakes his head before patting me on the back.

"The cost of it is irrelevant. No price is too high for my precious son. Oh and no need to thank me, just hurry off to see your friends and tell them the situation." I nod before giving him a quick hug and rushing towards the door.

"Thank you, dad!"

* * *

The cloudy sky has become painted in orange and red hues from the setting sun by the time I arrive in front of Adam and Margaret's home. _Alright Joheness, here we go!_ I step to the door and raise my hand to knock. Before my knuckle can tap the wooden door, it swings open, almost hitting me.

"JoJo?" Adam questions, looking at me suspiciously. "What brings you out here? I thought you were too busy to spend time with us." His voice carries a pouty, frustrated undertone, which I can't help but grin at.

"I know you're upset with me, but that important business is exactly why I'm here." He continues to eye me suspiciously before sighing and stepping to the side, opening the doorway for me.

"Well… Margaret just finished whipping up supper and there's plenty, so… why don't you tell us over some food?" My grin evolves into a chuckle as I wrap my arm around his neck and playfully mess up his hair.

"You just can't be honest with yourself, huh buddy? Pretending to be all mad! You know you love me!" He practically growls at me while prying my arm off his neck.

"Sh-Shut up! Just as I begin to forgive you, you go and start acting a fool again! Dammit JoJo!"

* * *

I'm unable to stop my mouth from watering as I sit across the table from Adam and Margaret, my head bowed as Adam dutifully says grace. _Ohhhh, this smell! Margaret's cooking, how heavenly! I can't wait to dig in!_ The array of butterbeans, stew, porkchops, and freshly baked biscuits all make it increasingly hard to wait out the rest of the prayer before digging in.

"…Amen." As soon as the word leaves Adam's mouth, I nab a biscuit from the basket and dip it into my stew before chucking it into my mouth and downing it in a matter of bites. "I see your table manners are still as charming as ever, JoJo."

"Mm! You know I can't hold back when it comes to Margaret's cooking, Adam." He laughs while spooning a bite of the stew into his mouth.

"You've got me there." he admits. "Cooking is her one redeeming quality." Margaret answers promptly by slugging him in the shoulder.

"Already harassing your innocent cousin again, Adam?" Margaret questions in irritation. "So soon after giving thanks for the food too. You should be ashamed." Adam grumbles below his breath while scooching his chair further away from Margaret, out of reach from her punches.

"Just as my table manners will never improve, so it seems will be the case with you two's relationship." Almost simultaneously, they both let out a "hmph!" at my remark, which I can't help but chuckle at.

"Anyways, Johen," Margaret begins "what is it you came here to discuss? Is this about that important business you told us of after graduation?" I nod.

"Indeed, it is. You see…"

I inform them of the opportunity presented to me by Alvin and Tsung-han. I make sure to mention that, if I am to accept it, I will have to leave next week and will probably be gone for months. After explaining the situation, Adam appears as though he's about to bust a vessel while Margaret just seems shocked.

"Next week?!" Adam shouts. "What kind of crazy demand is that? Who does this man think he is, telling you that if you want to work for him you have to be willing to leave all your friends and family just like that?!"

"A-Actually, Adam…" I sheepishly reply, "I was thinking that I'd take up his offer."

"You're… going?" Margaret mumbles in shock.

"JoJo, are you serious? We've only just finished our schooling! What reason is there to jump to the next chapter of your life so soon?!" Adam continues to get progressively more irritated as he talks.

"No, Adam. That's not it." I refute. "To me, it's quite the opposite. I've been… encaged within this town for my entire life. And a good life it was, thus I have no reason to complain. Even still… just once I'd like to go travel and see another corner of the world. Just as Alvin's request is asking a lot of me, it could also be argued that it's giving a lot, as well."

"B-But, JoJo!" He again objects, though not giving a reason this time.

"Before I move on to the next chapter of my life…" I look knowingly at Margaret while saying this. "Before I settle down, I want to go on this journey. It feels as though it's the right choice to me. And, after this experience, I can say with utmost certainty that I'll be content with living out the rest of my life here, in my hometown."

Adam, after hearing me say my piece, slams his hands on the table before rising to his feet. Without saying a word, he begins stomping out the kitchen, leaving his food barely touched.

"A-Adam!" Margaret calls after him as he walks out the kitchen and towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"The tavern!" He barks back. He grabs the handle and slings the door open. Before leaving, he turns back to look at me with a glare, his eyes brimming with betrayal. "Next time, don't come here to talk about a situation like this if you've already decided you'll up and go!" With that, he steps out and slams the door.

The remainder of the meal between Margaret and I is spent silently. I continuously wish that she'd say something, anything as opposed to just sitting across the table from me as quiet as a mouse. Eventually, we both finish eating and Margaret begins to wash the dishes and put away the remaining food. I join her in doing so, still without either of us saying a word.

"I'm ok with it, you know?" Margaret finally states after putting away the final, clean dish. I look at her inquisitively. "You going with these men for this excavation, I mean. It's an amazing opportunity, so don't let what Adam or I think keep you from going."

"I see… thank you." I feel slightly more at ease after hearing her thoughts on the matter, though the situation still feels bittersweet. "I should be going, Margaret. I'd hate to inconvenience you any further and, with Adam being as wound up as he is, it'd be better if I'm gone whenever he comes back home."

"No, please." She hastily responds. "Stay here tonight. I wouldn't want to make you go home when it's already dark out, and I'd feel much more at ease to have you here with me, since Adam isn't. He likely won't be back till morning." I graciously accept her offer, both out of concern for her being alone and from not wanting to make my way back home in the dark.

* * *

"Please, don't concern yourself too much with Adam." Margaret murmurs while tracing circles on my bare chest. "You know how he is, he can't formulate how he feels with words, so he has no choice but to get angry at every little thing."

Margaret and I currently lay together in her bed. Normally I'd sleep on Adam's bed or on the couch when I come over, but Margaret insisted I sleep with her tonight so Adam wouldn't know that I stayed. I was hesitant, of course, but it took little convincing for me to agree, as I also desired some quality time alone with the girl I'd be separated from soon.

"I know, Margaret. We've been together long enough now for me to know how he reacts to everything. I just wish he'd understand."

"Well, try putting yourself in his shoes." she responds. "The same day that you and your best friend graduate, he tells you he got a once in a lifetime opportunity to travel across the world for his dream job. Then, he tells you that he'd have to leave the very next week. THEN, he tells you he's going to do it." I frown at what she says, seeing the point she's trying to make.

"I'd think… that he's pretty selfish." I begrudgingly admit. She laughs a little before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Exactly. That's probably the same thing Adam is thinking now." I nod my head, realizing how inconsiderate I must've seemed. "You know, you were our first friend when we moved here. Our only one, even. Whether it was standing up to the bullies at the playground or protecting us from the degenerates, you were always there to support us. Even after our Pa died in that accident… if it wasn't for you, Adam and I probably wouldn't have been able to survive after that."

"You give me too much credit, Margaret. You're both plenty of capable, I only did what either of you would've done if it were me in that position."

"Well, regardless," she continues "I said that to say, imagine how scary it is to Adam to see his friend, who's always had his back, leave in just a handful of days for who-knows how long." I sigh.

"So, you think I should stay? Because, I'm sure as hell starting to." She shakes her head.

"No, no, I'm merely trying to show the perspective Adam is viewing this whole situation from. It isn't as though you'll be gone forever. Before we know it, you'll be back here butting heads with Adam just like you always have." I laugh and pull her closer into my embrace, feeling much better now.

"You're right. Thank you, my love. I'll try to make up with Adam before I leave." She smiles warmly at me before planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Good. Now that that's settled… Johen, there's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm? What is it?" She grows slightly flustered and begins toying with her hair.

"W-Well, since you've decided that you will be leaving next week, I thought that maybe…" She doesn't finish her sentence, instead avoiding eye contact with me while a blush burns its way across her face.

"Maybe what?" I inquire.

"You'll be gone for quite a while." she nervously continues. "So, with that in mind… Will you make love to me? Tonight, before you go?" I blink at her in confusion, not sure I properly heard what she just said.

"My apologies, could you say that again? It sounded as though you just asked me to make love to you." She frowns at me before landing a gentle punch against my chest.

"You dummy! That is what I said!" Her raging blush now reflects on my own face as my jaw drops slightly at what she just requested of me. _Is she serious? Is this happening? The reserved, lady-like Margaret is now asking me to bed her?!_

"M-Margaret, what are you saying? We may be lovers, but still such a request is…"

"What is wrong with it? If we love each other, then why hesitate?" I scratch my head at what she says, trying to figure out the right way to respond.

"It's just that, there's an order to these things Margaret… We aren't even married yet." Her eyes light up slightly in surprise.

"'Yet'?" she repeats. I mentally facepalm myself for letting that slip.

"Ah, I- Nevermind that, I still think we should wait. I want that moment… to be as special as possible." She maintains her pouty frown for a while longer, but it eventually turns into a smile.

"Good grief. Why'd I have to fall in love with such a gentleman?" I open my mouth to respond, but she presses her finger against my lips before I can. "Very well, Johen. I'll be waiting patiently for that day… so you better make it special." With that, she turns on her side, away from me.

"Margaret?" I softly call out. She responds by faking a snore, causing me to laugh a little. _So, the silent treatment, huh?_ "Goodnight, my love." After whispering my goodnight to her, I lean over to blow the candle on the nightstand out. Then, I cuddle up to Margaret and wrap my arms around her once more, letting myself also be lulled to sleep. _Don't worry, Margaret… Once I return, I'll propose and spend the rest of my life right here. With you and Adam…_

* * *

 **One Week Later**

As I walk up the wooden ramp, I hoist my overly-stuffed bag up and onto my shoulder. Alvin and Tsung-han wait for me at the top, on the deck of the boat.

"Hurry up now, Joheness. We don't have all day." Alvin barks down to me. I nod while picking up the pace.

"Y-Yessir!"

Upon reaching the top, Alvin nods approvingly before walking away and towards the ship's stern. Tsung-han, however, offers me a helping hand and takes my duffle bag from me.

"Thanks, Tsung-han. *whew* I can't believe we're setting sail. It almost doesn't feel real." He nods and begins walking towards the door leading down to the crew quarters.

"Yes well, give it a few minutes. Once that sea breeze hits, it'll feel plenty real enough." I laugh at, what I assume to be, his joke. "I will take your belongings down to your room, if that's alright." I nod at him while offering a thankful smile. "Very well, it'll be there whenever you decide to go down. You're in room 2B." After informing me of my lodgings, Tsung-han disappears behind the door.

I quickly walk along the edge of the ship, towards the front. Eventually I arrive to stand parallel from my friends who came to see me off. Margaret waves up at me, trying her hardest to force a smile even though her watery eyes betray the gesture. Adam maintains the scowl on his face while continuing to avoid eye contact with me. _Despite my best efforts over the course of this past week to make him forgive me, he's still pretty bitter._

"Johen!" Margaret suddenly calls up. "Promise me you'll be safe! And that you'll eat enough! A-And stay hydrated! Oh, and… oh, what else." Her concern for me warms my heart and forces a smile on my face.

"Don't worry Margaret! I'll be sure to take good care of myself! As for eating enough, you should know better than anyone that that won't be a problem for me." She smiles while sniffling and nodding her head.

"You're right. One last thing; hurry home as soon as you can!" I nod at her reassuringly before turning my gaze to Adam. He notices me looking at him and finally turns to face me.

"What?" He finally asks after a moment.

"When I get back," I begin "you and I are going to Frank's tavern. And we're going to drink till we're sick and falling over! And it'll all be my treat!" Despite his best efforts to maintain his sour expression after I make my declaration, his frown eventually falters, and he begins laughing.

"Hahaha, whatever you say, idiot!" he shouts back. I smile victoriously, feeling at peace that I managed to get us back to somewhat good terms before I left. Just as this thought crosses my mind, I feel the boat shift and begin moving forward. I turn to see some men on the dock pulling away the wooden ramp as the ship moves away from the pier. I quickly turn back to my friends.

"So long, you guys! Hopefully next time you see me, I'll be filthy rich!" They both hoot and cheer at me as I begin drifting away, down the harbor. "Oh! And tell my dad, next time you see him, that I said 'bye, love you!'." Margaret holds her thumb up while waving with her other hand.

I continue waving at them as the ship leaves the port and enters the open sea. As we sail further and further out, I continue to wave back at them, as they also do to me. The farther out we go, the harder it becomes to see them.

Eventually, I can no longer tell whether or not they're waving back at me, but I still wave, nonetheless. _I'm sure I look like a loon to the sailors that are watching me._ Once I notice the two dots along the dock, that are Margaret and Adam, begin walking away and onto the street, I finally stop waving. _So long, guys. I'll see you soon._


End file.
